Insert Rad Title Here
by moose2828
Summary: Warning: Do not read this story if you are not fully prepared to laugh until you explode from the inside.


-Insert Rad Title Here- OMG! She's At It Again!

* * *

A/N: All I have to say is...warning. The following story may cause severe emotional disturbance for a number of years. How? Randomness does terrifying things if used for EVIL!!!

* * *

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalabudabumbumbobobobumdibumdibumwhoolalalalalalalacicicicicsisisisisiboboboblllaaadididaooooloooolaaaaaa!!!Orochimaru likes singiling to his Sasuke-kun!!!" Orochimaru sand loudly and off-key. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!!" Sasuke screamed in the pain of being in pain of hearing the words Sasuke-kun come out of Orochimaru's mouth. Especially with his in front of it.

Orochimaru's lower lip trembled. "You...you...don't like me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!! JUST THINKING ABOUT THINKING ABOUT BEING ANYWHERE WITHIN 10 YARDS OF A PLACE WITHIN 17,000 YARDS OF YOU MAKES ME THROW UP VIOLENTLY ALL OVER NARUTOS BLONDISH HAIRDO!!!" Sasuke yelled quite loudly in Oro-sama's face.

Orochimaru began sobbing loudly and ran off into the distance. Unfortunatly he hit the distance so hard when he ran into it that he fell over unconcious onto a land-mine and blew up.

"O to the M to the G!!! Orochimaru just blew up!" Sasuke exclaimed.Sasuke began to sob uncontrollably. "THAT POOR CREATURE!!! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!"

Sasuke picked up the lifeless corpse...of a squirell that had fallen out of a tree and died from a heart attack when the explosion had occured.

Sasuke cradled the lifeless rodent in his arms. "I'M SORRY MR.WIFFLEKINSKY!!!" He cried into the squirrels matted fur. "I can't believe I let you-OH! SHINEY!!!" Sasuke said forgetting the dead woodland creature and picking up the shiney object he had spotted. Little did he know that the object was indeed...-evil music plays in the background and people scream in terror-...um...a small squarish piece of metal...-people make disappointed sounds and leave stage-

"Hey when did we get a stage?" Sasuke said but then suddenly remembered that there was no 'we' since he was a stupid lone emo standing in the middle of a forest with squirell guts all over his shirt.

SUDDENLY!!!

SUDDENLY!!!

I said a SUDDENLY!!!

...a massive amount of sheep appeared out of thin air and raced past Sasuke with an incredible amount of speed. And then Sasuke saw something very confusing. Gaara had on nothing but a bath towel tied around his waist and lipstick smeared all over himself, holding a spear, and standing on one of the sheep.

"ONWARD MY SHEEP!!! OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He then added a battle cry as the sheep disappeared from sight. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was disturbing!" Sasuke yelled cheerfully.

"Dang it! Gaara got into the lipstick/bathtowel/sheep wharehouse again!" Said a ninja with blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails with a fan her back and a purple dress. Temari walked up next to the blonde, purple dress wairing, four pigtailed, fan carrying ninja. "This is the 8th time this month!"

"That was disturbing too!" Sasuke said.

"Yes it was!" said George.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm George, duh!"

"Oh yea...wait...who are you?"

"I don't know...who am I? What is the meaning of this wasted life? Why do I live such a lie? Is this all that I'm meant for? Is this all that I am? Just..." He took a deep shaking breathe. "George..."

Sasuke looked at him sympathetically. His face brightened. "It probably is!"

"Oh...well okay. Bye." Said George jumping into the sun and dieing in a fiery oblivion.

And so Sasuke was left alone again. With no one else to turn to...he resorted to cookie eating. But there was a problem! -gasp- SASUKE DIDN'T HAVE ANY COOKIES!!! -oh no!- That's right! Oh no! What was poor cookieless Sasuke to do? Go all the way to the world of cookies to get cookies? That was it! Sasuke jumped up ready to begin his journey through the mountains, violent rivers, over a volcano while it was erupting on a tight rope, through a meat grinder and a huge field of happy singing bunnies of doom!!! Unfortunatly he ran right into a huge **_COOKIE_** that just happened to be floating meaninglessly in the air.

Sasuke lay unconciouse on the ground.

End Of Chapter 1

* * *

r&r and I update. Kuhpeesh?!! 


End file.
